Mixed up stories!
by coolgirlgray
Summary: My first mixed up story fanfic. ~*CHAPTER 3 IS UP! *~
1. Default Chapter

Mixed up stories! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, these are just stories me & my friends made up. This first one me & Richard made up after how he showed me how he could beat Ganondork. I think it's pretty good. For my first mixed up story. WARNING: All people who hate stories about Ganon & Navi getting tortured, (Although I wouldn't understand how ANYONE can actually LIKE Ganondork & Navi) I would recommend that you either get a life & read this or turn back right now. Your choice! ^_^ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
OK,, me & Richard are at Ganon's Castle (Do not ask how! We just we're!) helping Link beat Ganondork. We we're at the part where he stopped playing that torture music & turned around to laugh at us.  
  
Ganondork: Hey!  
  
Sorry, the truth hurts. Anyway as he turned around & laughed, something you REALLY wouldn't expect happened.  
  
Ganondork: Mwahahahahahahahahha!*gag hack choke* *Falls down dead*  
  
Richard: Rrrrriiiiigggghhhtttt.  
  
And as we walk over to his platform ANOTHER unexpected thing happens!  
  
Ganondork: *sits up quickly* SNAZZLE FRAZZLE! *falls down dead...again*  
  
Me: Yeahhhhhh..O_o  
  
Link: Uh, you ok? *nudges Ganon with his foot*  
  
Ganondork: *Falls off the platform & falls through each floor of the castle*  
  
*BAM!*  
  
All: 3rd floor.  
  
*BAM!*  
  
All: 2nd floor.  
  
*BAM!*  
  
All: 1st floor.  
  
*BAM!*  
  
All: Lobby.  
  
Richard: Man that's deep. I wonder how deep?  
  
Me: Throw something in.  
  
*Link grabs Navi*  
  
Me: WAIT!  
  
Link: What?  
  
Me: You are aware that you are about to throw Navi into that hole right?  
  
Link: Yessssss..  
  
Me: K!^_^ Just wanted to make sure.  
  
Richard: O_o;  
  
Link: *throws Navi into the hole, when she finally hits the lobby floor*  
  
Navi: Why Link? Why?  
  
Link; Uh, ya know, you could've flown out of the hole.  
  
Navi: Oh.....CURSES!  
  
Richard: Well, today has been an interesting day.(PAUSE) LET'S GET SOME TACOS! ^_^  
  
Me: Ok!^_^ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* What did you think of that? ^_^ Now if you would click that button down there it would make everyone, even Bob,  
  
("): Meep!  
  
A happy person!^_^ 


	2. Jeffery the lobster!

OK, here is the second mixed up story like I promised. I thought of this over my vacation & I think you can tell that I had a little too much mountain dew & gushers & fruit rollups. So, this one might be the most insane thing I ever wrote. & this deals with Mario & Luigi in a car ride. (SCARY) Also, I got the word "Woosh" from my friend Richard who watches too much ed edd & eddy. Plus he told me to give him some more credit for some of the words that appear in some of my fics so I did.  
  
~~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Luigi: *driving* Mario-a! What-a in the name-a of-a brutal chickens-a are you-a doing?!  
  
Mario: *with his face smashed up against the window & his butt shaking* WOOSH!!!  
  
Luigi: Mari-OH MY POTATOES! WHAT IS THAT IN THE ROAD!? HEY! I LOST MY ACCENT! WHY AM TALKING IN CAPS? WHY IS THE SKY BLUE? WHY IS THE GRASS GREEN? WHY IS MY GRANDMOTHER SO OLD?  
  
(apparently a lobster had come out of nowhere & was tap dancing on the road.)  
  
Mario: LOBSTER PEOPLE! *runs out the car window, grabs the lobster, & rolls around on the ground with it* WHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEE!!!  
  
Luigi: MARIO-A! Get-a your big-a fat plumber butt-a in the car-a right-a now!  
  
Mario: OKEY DOKEY ARTICHOKY!  
  
*Mario runs back through the window that he came out of*  
  
Luigi: BETTER!  
  
*all of a sudden another car came over & ran over the lobster*  
  
Mario: NNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!! JEFFERY!  
  
Luigi: You named it?!  
  
Mario: Of course I did! We bonded!  
  
Luigi: -_-;  
  
Mario: *has run out the other window (for no apparent reason) & took his hat off in respect for Jeffery.*  
  
Luigi: You know, we have a door.  
  
*but actually after he did his moment of silence he started to pick up pieces of Jeffery & started eating him*  
  
Mario: *while eating Jeffery* Jeffery would've wanted it this way.  
  
Luigi: -_-; We can't be related.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ OK, that was total randomness & was very short. But I hoped you liked it! ^- ^ 


	3. ATTACK OF THE RANDOM POINTY THINGS THAT ...

CHAPTER 3!!!!  
  
OK, this chapter is based on Marth & Roy. Hope you like it!  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~*~****~  
  
Once upon a time there was a charming boy. He liked to pet rabbits then throw them against sharp objects that would cause pain to them. This is where our little story starts.  
  
*in a meadow of flowers*  
  
Roy: *skipping* "LaLaLa!" *sees a rabbit* "Awww, come to me my furry ball of utter cuteness & love."  
  
The rabbit, seeing how kind little Roy was being, hopped over to him in those hippy hoppy bunny ways.  
  
Roy: "Do you want a carrot?"  
  
Rabbit: *wiggles nose*  
  
Roy: "Then why don't you..DIE WITH THE PAIN OF SHARP POINTY THINGS THAT CAUSE PAIN!! HYAH!" *hurls the bunny at sharp & pointy objects that hurt.*  
  
Then, after the bunny had been killed, little Roy let out a murderous laugh.  
  
Roy: "Teehee!"  
  
But seeing what pain the bunny had been caused, another little boy with freakish blue hair, & a bunny suit, appeared out of know where screaming,  
  
Marth: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Leonardo D!"  
  
Roy: "Who are you?"  
  
Little Roy asked. Resisting the temptation to throw this strange & freakish person at a pointy object.  
  
Marth: *looks at him with tears stains against his cheek* "I am Marth! Queen of the Hippoty-Hops!"  
  
Roy: "Don't you mean King?"  
  
Marth: "No."  
  
Roy: "O..k."  
  
Marth: "You have caused pain to one of my right-hand bunnies. WHY?"  
  
Roy: "Because you are an odd little man in a bunny suit."  
  
Marth: "WAHHHHHHH!!" *runs away*  
  
THE END  
  
So, after The Queen of the Hippoty-Hops left, Little Roy still threw bunnies at pointy objects, but one day, he died by rebellion of the bunnies which is another story that I shall tell next time. So kids, did you like that story?  
  
Kid: "THAT STORY SUCKED! KILL THE NARRATOR!"  
  
Oh no! Please, not my charming narrator accent! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO*gasp*OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! *cough, gag, hack*  
  
*~~*~**~**~**~*~*~***~*~**~~**~*~  
  
Um.Yah.O.O 


End file.
